The Lost Son
by faith bonksie
Summary: Chris is Wyatts son and is kidnapped by his pshyco mother when he is six months old, a few years later when on holiday the family find him, bruised and beaten. what will happen to them? AU rating may go up.
1. lost boy

Summary: Chris is Wyatt's son, but he was kidnapped by his mother when he was six months old. When on holiday they find him. What will they do? Will they get him back?

Piper and Leo sat around their kitchen table one morning waiting for their son to walk downstairs to breakfast. For three years he has been like a shell, ever since his son was cruelly taken from him he has never smiled...never laughed...he never got over it. For the first two years that his son was gone he spent two hours every morning trying to find him, then after he had been to work at the paper and written his article he continued again... always four to nine hours in the afternoon. It broke their hearts to see their son so broken. They vowed to themselves that if they ever saw Bianca again they would rip her apart limb from limb. They were broken out of their thoughts when Wyatt entered into the room fully clothed and walked straight over to the coffee machine.

Leo chuckled "You take after your Aunt Paige for the need of caffeine." Piper chuckled as well but Wyatt just turned to them and raised an eyebrow. Paige walked in the door and said "And who is using my name in vain?" thus beginning an overused argument about Paige's need for hourly fixes of caffeine. Wyatt just looked on, the only sign that he was amused by this situation was the small hidden amount of mirth in his eyes, and piper saw it and it warmed her heart to know that her son was still there.

The argument was halted by the entrance of three girls and Phoebe into the room. The eldest at nineteen was Prue, Phoebe's daughter, was arguing heatedly about the sleeping arrangement s for their mini vacation. While Mel and Pen both seventeen (Melinda and Penny), Paige's twin daughters, were trying to rouse themselves from sleep.

Piper clapped her hands together and said "Ok, so is everyone ready to go?" She was met by nods by everyone and simultaneously everyone moved over to one of the whitelighters and then the kitchen was surrounded by bright lights and then was left completely empty.

Little did they know that this trip was going to reunite them with a lost member of the family.

Meanwhile in L.A. a small brunette boy was cowering in the corner of his closet room. The shouts of an advancing enraged mother echoing off the walls. "Come out you little brat! It's your fault that your daddy doesn't want us! It's all your fault! Without you we would still be together! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

Poor little Chris just cuddled into a foetal position and tried to make himself melt into the wall. He was used to his mother's drunken states and he knew what usually follows when she catches up to him. His bruises still haven't healed off last time. Luck seemed to be on his side today as his mother gave up the banging on the door in order to go to the bar. Sighing slightly in relief he sunk down onto the floor and fell into an exhausted sleep, the pain from his abused ribs throbbing. _Why can't anyone love me?_

Once the Halliwells materialised in the hotel apartments they all split off to claim rooms. Wyatt physically pushed Prue out of the room that they both wanted and then closed the door in her face. Hearing her irritated 'hump' from the other side of the door Wyatt let out a woosh of air that could be thought of as chuckle. Then he crossed over to the bed and face planted onto it. Sighing loudly he turned onto his side and whispered _Where are you Chris? _Unbeknownst to him, on the other side of his wall was a little boy curled up in a ball wishing that he had someone like Wyatt to take care of him.

Will they ever meet?


	2. found her!

CHAPTER 2:

When Wyatt re-emerged from his room a little while later he found all of the family converged around the plasma screen watching an old classic...Grease. Once he was noticed the whole family stood and got ready to go and sit by the pool for the morning and then go shopping in the afternoon. (A typical girly afternoon that insured that Wyatt and Leo were carrying many many shopping bags.)

Once they returned with the bags they were making their way through the hotel towards their apartment when all of a sudden Wyatt stopped in his tracks, dropped the bags and stared open mouthed at someone over his father's shoulder. Piper, who walked into him after his abrupt stop, peered around him (as she can't look over his shoulder due to the obvious size difference) and she stood in shock for a while. There in front of them, drunk, at the bar was none other than Bianca.

In no more than three minutes, Wyatt snapped out of his shock and started forward, the look on his face showing everyone that he wanted to throttle first ask questions later. He was stopped short when all three of his cousins held him back. "What the hell are you doing?!" He hissed furiously at them. Without waiting for an answer he tried to move forward again, however, due to the two growths that he had acquired on his legs (Mel and Pen) he found this task rather difficult. He sighed in exasperation and then glared at the Ringleader.

Prue met his gaze evenly and then stated a few home truths "Wyatt you are acting more like a demon than a whitelighter at the moment! Use your brain! If Bianca is here then it is most likely that Chris is here also, right?! (Nod) and he obviously isn't here with her right (nod) so we still need to actually find him right (nod) so it would be more beneficial for us to wait until Bianca goes back to Chris and to follow her than it will be for us to go and beat her to a bloody pulp right!" At this Wyatt sighed angrily and then nodded again. Now instead of trying to walk over to Bianca to rip her head off he moves one pace to the right and sits heavily on a free stool, glaring murderously at Bianca behind her back.

Sighing in relief the rest of the family followed his lead. The last thing that they would have needed was to have to bail him out of jail. Mel was grinning from ear to ear and caused all of the family to look at her in worry and apprehension. "What?!" Her twin asked her baffled at her behaviour. Mel continued to look at Wyatt and smile, then she said something that warmed everyone's hearts.

"This is going to turn out to be the best holiday ever! We finally have him back!" everyone smiled slightly at the her childlike opinion, but none could bring themselves to ruin her moment and state the fact that it won't be that simple, especially when they saw that Wyatt had a smile on his face. The first smile in years. The first sign of happy things to come. Or so they hoped.

It was barely half an hour later when Bianca finally wobbily rose to her feet. Wyatt was up within seconds afraid to lose her. The family followed close behind, the bags already been given to a porter to take to their room. They followed Bianca up three floors onto their level and then frowned when she headed towards their room. "There is no way that he could have been so close to me." Wyatt muttered under his breath. Piper, after hearing him, grabbed him hand and gave it a tight squeeze, although he didn't look at her she could feel the gratitude come flowing off him in waves, despite the fact that she wasn't an empathy (call it mothers intuition.)

When Bianca finally stopped at the room next door to theirs and began fumbling with the handle Mel and Pen both whispered "that close." And then followed more closely, about as eager as Wyatt was to see the kid of the family. Once Bianca had finally opened the door Wyatt muttered in outrage "She never even locked the door! What if Chris was in there! Anything could happen!" with those fiery thoughts in his head Wyatt sprinted the rest of the way up the corridor and put his hand in Bianca's door, effectively stopping her from closing it.

"Wha'sgoi'non'" She muttered barely audibly as she blearily turned to see Wyatt at her door flanked by many very pissed Halliwells. She sobered almost instantly. "Leave." She muttered with as much authority in her voice that she could muster (considering the fact that she was very close to having an accident).

Wyatt ignored her and pushed into the apartment, family in tow. "Where is he Bianca?" He murmured acidly looking around the room for any sign of a child, there was none.

"Away from you." She muttered angrily. This just enraged him further and he advanced towards her with murderous intentions. Piper beat him to it. In one quick move she advanced forward. Slapped Bianca and pinned her against the wall by her neck. "Where is my grandson?! You Bitch!"

Bianca had the good grace to look scared. An enraged Piper was not something that anyone should face. It was at that moment that a little voice called out "Mommy?"

T.B.C

A/N so what do you think? Any good. Look out for the next chapter.

Coming soon. Wyatt will meet his son.


	3. whose the daddy?

CHAPTER 3:

Chris awoke on the floor of his room which, granted, wasn't an unusual occurrence, only this time something was different. Normally when he woke up he was hurt, but this time there are no more pains than there was when he went to sleep. _'Maybe I haven't made mommy mad yet?'_ he thought as he stood and walked over to his bed. Climbing into it he realised something: he was really hungry. After that revelation he moved off the bed and walked quickly and quietly to the door. Once he got there he heard voices, so like any other curious boy would he stopped and listened to the conversation.

Once he heard the thump he decided to go and investigate. Opening the door slightly he saw lots of strangers in the room with one of them holding his mother to the wall. "Mommy?" He muttered before he could stop himself. At that every face in the room was turned to him, many with pleasure and delight, another with hate. After seeing the look that his mother shot his way he moved back into the room a little bit so that only his head was appearing around the door frame. It was strange, the strangers he didn't fear, but his mother he did.

Phoebe, resident empathy, felt this and became confused, that was until she saw the murderous glare that Bianca was giving to her son.

When Wyatt first saw his son, he thought that he had been punched in the gut, the wind was knocked out of him and he literally couldn't believe his eyes. There standing before him, after years separated, was his son. He looked exactly like he imagined, his brunette bangs covering his eyes and having to be repeatedly brushed aside. Piercing blue eyes that captivate everyone around him. He was shocked out of thoughts when his son retreated.

Seeing his son hiding behind the door frame was like an athame through his heart, _a child shouldn't be afraid of his father_ he thought as he looked on sadly. He, with his back turned to the still pinned Bianca, thought that Chris was hiding from them, the strangers in the room. _Don't worry son I am never going to be a stranger to you again_. He vowed as he cautiously walked closer to the scared boy.

Bianca growled at this and Chris retreated a bit further at the ground, effectively stamping on his father's heart who thought that he was retreating from him. Again Phoebe's powers came to the rescue, feeling the pain emitting from her nephew and the fear emitting from her great nephew she walked over to where Piper held Bianca and coldly said "How about we go into your room for a little chat huh?" With that Phoebe, flanked by Paige, Prue, Mel and Pen all dragged a struggling Bianca to the other room in the apartment and closed to door behind them, intending on giving the family a little privacy.

Now that his mother was out of the room Chris edged out of the room slowly. Wyatt smiled at this. _At least he knows that I don't want to hurt him._

A silence fell over the group as they all looked each other over. Chris was the one to break it. "Whose youse?" He said curiously.

All the other occupants of the room smiled at his cute little voice an question and then Wyatt plunged into the deep end. "I'm your daddy Chris." He said staring the boy in the eyes, begging him to believe him.

Chris blinked, once, twice, three times and then asked the question that was on his mind. "But you no want me, why you here?" Wyatt's heart broke at these words. He wasn't able to string sentences together so Piper took the initiative.

Moving forward slowly Piper kneeled in front of the little confused boy. "Chris sweetie. (Accompanied by a hand brushing the hair out of his face) Your daddy always wanted you. Your mommy took you away from him and he couldn't find you. He looked everywhere."

"Even under the bed and in the closet." Chris asked in his childlike innocence already believing everything that this woman has said.

Piper, Leo and Wyatt all laughed at him and Wyatt answered. "Yes, I looked under the bed and in the closet. Three times." He added just for good measure. Chris eyes nearly budged out of his sockets, and the adults in the room laughed again. It didn't escape either Piper or Leo's notice that this was the most times that Wyatt has laughed in years.

"So...youse me daddy...whose youse?" Chris asked again curiously. Piper and Leo smiled at him and Wyatt answered.

"They are my mommy and daddy, your grandma and grandpa." Chris smiled at this.

"I have a grams and pops." He said, a silly grin splitting his features.

"Yeah you do. Now can I have a hug?" Wyatt said cautiously, holding his arms open wide. It didn't take long for Chris to make a choice, he has never been hugged before so he launched into his daddy's arms, nearly causing him to fall back onto the floor from his crouched position. Chris was so caught up in the fact that he was going to get a hug that he forgot about his sore ribs.

Once Wyatt caught Chris he could feel the wince through his little body and immediately he pulled him away and began brushing his fingers through his hair, trying to calm him while he tried to figure out how he was hurt. When his hand brushed over his left hand side, he winced again. Wyatt noticed this and motioned for Leo to come and see what was wrong, he needn't have to as Leo was already kneeling down beside them trying to see the wound. "Is it Ok, if pops has a look at your belly?" Wyatt asked Chris, Chris's answer was to bury his head into his daddies shoulder and nod. He may only be three and a half but he already knew that what happened to him was wrong, he didn't want his daddy to be ashamed of him.

Leo cautiously lifted up Chris's shirt and immediately saw that he had broken ribs. There on his left hand side was a large hand shaped bruise. All three Halliwells sucked in a deep breath. They only knew of one thing that could cause a wound like that.

Leo was the first one to gain his composure, looking at his wife and son he found that both were reduced to tears, Piper had tears streaming down her face while Wyatt was trying valiantly to stop them from falling. "Chris? Pop is gonna heal you up and then you will be as good as new OK?" Leo said as he held his hands above the wound. In mere minutes it was gone and Chris shifted in his father lap slightly so that he could peek at his grams and pops. When he saw them smile at him, he removed his face fully and looked up at his daddy again. They _made the pain go away._

"Daddy?" He asked worriedly. Wyatt beamed at him, he could get used to being called that, "Yeah Baby." He muttered as his hand once again moved to run through Chris's hair. "Me no wanna stay here. Me wanna go with you grams and pops."

"Don't worry Kid, I am not going to let you out of my sight, your coming with me." Chris smiled and hugged his father again ferociously. _Things are going to get better,_ he thought.

Once can only hope.

A/N

it will be a couple of days until the next update, i have exams (blah!) anyway hope you enjoy.

any comment? any ideas for future chapters? Please contact me.


	4. Enraged Phoenix

Chapter 4:

While Wyatt was locked in the embrace of his son, Piper and Leo quietly excused themselves and went to tell Paige and Phoebe that they were leaving. When they entered Bianca's bedroom, Piper nearly keeled over in shock. She has never seen such a messy room before, and she raised a teenage son. All around the room was empty bottles; empty packets of cigarettes, used condoms and old take away cartons. And the smell, it was unbelievable.

What shocked her most though was the sight of Bianca being pinned up to the wall by Phoebe, her lips beginning to turn blue. "Phoebe!" She scolded to shock her out of her stupor, sure enough it worked and Phoebe released her hold a little, allowing Bianca's breathing to return to normal. Phoebe glanced around and noticed all of the shocked looks on the faces of her family.

"Don't look at me like that, it wasn't my fault, it was Wyatt's feelings that made me go AWOL, I can actually control myself you know." Everyone just humped in answer, causing Phoebe to scowl at them all. They continued bantering for many minutes. No one noticed Bianca Leaving until they heard the sound of shattering glass in the other room.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris were too busy hugging each other to notice the enraged inebriated Phoenix entering the room and staring at them in distain.

"Daddy?" Chris asked as he lifted his head up from its previous position on his shoulder.

"Yes, sweetheart." Wyatt asked as he brushed his fingers through his son's hair and then tucked it behind his ear. He smiled at the look of surprise that flittered across his face at the endearment.

"Can we go swimming?" He asked, totally out of the blue. Wyatt stared at him in shock for a moment and then lifted his head back and laughed heartily.

"Of course we can" he said "Do you have your swimming trunks?" Chris just shook his head no and then looked at the floor. Wyatt stared sadly at the top of his sons head and then said "That's OK, we will go shopping and get you lots and lots of new clothes and toys, would you like that?" He asked.

Chris's head snapped up and he nodded vigorously causing Wyatt to laugh out loud again. Suddenly Chris's actions stopped and he stared at something over Wyatt's shoulder. His eyes widened in fear and he buried his head in Wyatt's shoulder.

Wyatt sensing his sons fear turned quickly, while simultaneously tightening his hold on the child in his arms. What he saw there made him really angry. Bianca was scaring his son!! What kind of a mother is she!! It was what she did next that caused Wyatt to reach boiling point. She picked up the nearest half bottle of scotch from the table and threw it at the pair of them with all of her might. Without any prompting a shield appeared around Wyatt and Chris protecting them from the flying bottle, the shimmering blue shield that has been one of Wyatt's powers since before he was born was activated as soon as someone threatened his son. What Wyatt really wanted to do at the moment was go over and beat the tar out of the one that threatened his son, but he was preoccupied with the quivering mass in his arms, his son was sobbing uncontrollably thinking that he was going to be hurt again.

The glass smashed against the shield and Chris jumped startled, expecting the hurt any moment. Instead all he got was a comforting rub on his back by his father. "Shhh It's Ok son, I got you. She is never going to hurt you again."

Just at that moment the rest of the family came charging out of the other room and took in the scene before them. Wyatt motioned for Prue, Mel and Pen to come to him, while the rest of the Halliwell members gathered in a circle around the Phoenix. When Prue got near to Wyatt she understood what it was that he wanted her to do. "Chris sweetie?" She said as she began to rub circles into his back. After a few moments Chris hesitantly lifted his head and peered around his father's shoulder to see who was talking to him. "Why hello there cutie? Do you know who I am?"

Chris shook his head at her, but strangely enough he felt like he could trust her. "I am Prue, I am your big cousin, and those two behind me are Mel and Pen, they are also our cousins. What do you say we cousins go along to the park huh?" Chris's terrified eyes brightened somewhat and he lifted his head to look at his dad asking permission.

"Go on Chris, Prue will take care of you and then when you come back we can see about going swimming, huh." Chris nods and then holds out his arms for Prue. She smiles at the cuteness of the scene and then lifts him out of his father's arms, it didn't go unnoticed that Wyatt was reluctant to let go of him, but with an encouraging smile he was persuaded.

"Bye bye buddy." Leo said as he placed a kiss ontop of his head.

"Have fun sweetheart." Piper said as she followed Leo's lead and kissed him on the head.

Wyatt also kissed the top of his head and said. "I will see you in a little while sweetheart."

And with that the four youngest Halliwells left, leaving behind and enraged father, grandfather and grandmother, not to mention great aunts.


	5. Realisation

* * *

Chapter 5:

As soon as his son was escorted safely out of the room Wyatt turned and advanced upon Bianca. By now she was cowering with fear. She decided to try and negotiate with him; after all they were once lovers.

"Wyatt baby, I have missed you." She tried which only caused Wyatt to growl low in his throat.

"You are the one who left! You are the one who stole my son!"

"Our son." She muttered again.

"**MY** SON!!" Wyatt bellowed, all self-restraint vanishing at that moment. "No mother would hurt their child, and Chris. He is terrified of you! What kind of a mother is that!!"

Wyatt took another threatening step forward, but Leo blocked his path "Easy son, if you hurt Bianca she will be able to claim in court that you are abusive and that will make it near impossible to gaining custody." Wyatt took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down more.

"I took him away to save him from YOU!" Bianca bellowed. Everyone just looked at her shocked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Paige said to the room.

"Wyatt would never do anything to hurt his son." Phoebe muttered.

"Sooner or later he would have got bored of him and then he would have been left on his own. I took him away so that I could teach him that no-one loves him from an early age, so that he wouldn't be disappointed in later life." She sounded so sure of her statement that all of the Halliwells looked at her like she should be in an asylum.

It was Wyatt who finally spoke. "Oh I get it." Piper looked at him questionly and Bianca looked at him with barely disguised hatred. "I knew that there was something wrong with the way that you interacted with Chris when he was a baby, and then whenever I came along to give him just a little bit of attention, you looked at me like I was cheating on you."

"THAT'S IT!!" Phoebe exclaimed "You left because you were jealous of a BABY!"

"You really do need some medical help." Paige muttered darkly.

Wyatt orbed a piece of paper into his hand and then walked towards Bianca again. "Here's the deal. You know that I could kill you with a simple flick of my wrist, whether you can reform or not, so I have a proposition for you. If you sign this piece of paper here, and never come anywhere near me or my family again I will spare your life."

"And if I don't."

"Then you know as well as I do that I will kill you and forge your signature, but I prefer the first way. That way is much less messy. So Bianca how about it."

She wordlessly holds out her hand for the paper, Wyatt moved forward and conjures a pen. She signed the paper and then handed it back to him. "What was it?" Piper asked Wyatt.

"Her statement, saying that she is no longer capable of raising Chris, and giving up all rights on him."

All of the Halliwells smiled and then looked down at the Phoenix, by now she was leaning heavily against the wall and sinking down to the ground. Her inebriated form was now barely conscious, but no-one seemed to care.

"Come on Wyatt, let's go back to our room and make room for the new addition."

With that the Halliwells left the room with smiles on their faces, waiting for the return of the cute little boy with brown hair.

* * *

At the same time as the confrontation with Bianca was taking place, Prue, Mel and Pen and Chris were sitting outside of the hotel at the children's park. As it was near lunchtime there was no-one around so they had the park to themselves. Prue carried Chris all the way to the park but as soon as he saw the slide he wiggled and squirmed until he was put down. The three eldest Halliwells smiled affectionately to him as he ran to the slide and called to them to watch him going down.

He giggled when he reached the bottom and then ran around to go again. He was like a blur around the park running from the slide to the swings, to the roundabout to the monkey bars. Before they knew it nearly an hour had passed and it was time to go back and meet Wyatt again before he panics.

"Chris sweetie." Prue called. Chris came running over to them and smiled up at them. "It is time to go sweetie." Chris smile fell and he pouted.

"Do we hafta?" He asked. The three girls couldn't bear to see him sad so they made a deal.

"I tell you what, I will get you an ice-cream on the way back, what do you think?" Chris smiled again and grabbed a hold of Mel and Pen's hands.

"Choco?" He asked.

"Of course."

And so they left the park and headed back to hear the news of the rest of the family.


	6. Uncles and ice cream

Chapter 6:

True to their word the girls treated Chris to a chocolate ice cream and watched with amusement as he messily ate the sweet. By the time that they got back to the room Chris's clothes were covered in the ice-cream as well as his face, and he still wasn't finished. The three girls watched on with contented smiles on their faces as Chris licked happily at his ice-cream and then turned and smiled up at them. "We go see daddy?" He asked in his childlike voices that brought smiles to their faces.

"Yes sweetie. Here we go; your daddy is just in this room." With that Mel opened the door to the room to see a frantically pacing Wyatt stop suddenly and swivel around to look at them as soon as they walked into the room. They all smirked when they noticed that Wyatt exhaled deeply when Chris walked into the room. "Whats the matter cousin, afraid we would lose him?" They teased. Wyatt just stuck his tongue out at them in reply and then looked down at Chris.

When Wyatt laid eyes on Chris, a compassionate smile lighting up his face as he took in the ice-cream smeared face. "Hey there buddy." He said and opened his arms to catch the over-excited child as he ran to him, nearly knocking them both over in the process. "Daddy!" Chris screamed as he cuddled into his father.

"Hello there baby boy, did you have a nice time with the girls?" Wyatt asked with a smile as Chris started answering in his childlike blabber that brought smiles to everyone's faces, he chatted excitedly for a while until he run out of things to say and then looked up at his daddy from his perch on his hip. "Daddy come next time?" He asked sweetly.

Wyatt beamed at his son, glad that he wanted him to be a part of his life, even after being missing for most of it. "Of course I will come next time, who else is there to push you on the swing?" He asked with a smile. Chris beamed and looked up at the man before him with wide eyes. "Really!"

"Really." Wyatt agreed as he hugged his son closer to him again. When he let him go again he noticed Chris staring quizzically at Phoebe and Paige. It was then that he remembered that he hadn't introduced them yet and he mentally slapped himself. "Chris sweetie this is your auntie Paige and this is your auntie Phoebe." Both adults smiled and waved at Chris and then Phoebe, unable to resist any longer walked forward and pinched Chris cheeks.

"Aren't you a little cutie pie?" He asked the giggling toddler, before she took him out of Wyatt's arms and swung him around to add him onto her hip. Chris giggled the entire time at the attention he received. The adults in the room all rolled their eyes at Phoebe's antics but smiled when they noticed that Chris was enjoying it.

It was at that moment that Cole decided to shimmer in with a dazed Henry. Chris unused to magic just gaped at the pair before he buried his head in Phoebes shoulder, sniffling and shuddering.

Cole and Henry both gaped at Chris as well, after recognising the little boy. But when he hid his face from them they both snapped out of their thoughts and looked at Paige silently asking for an explanation. Paige took them aside and told them a short version of all that had transpired in the last couple of hours, when they turned back around they noticed that Chris was reaching out for Wyatt, and saw that Wyatt was only too happy to oblige. Cuddling his son close to him he explained who they were "Chris, sweetie, this is your Uncle Cole and your Uncle Henry. Say hello."

"'Lo." Chris mumbled as he stared at the both of them and then at his daddy again.

"Hello there little Chrissie, it had been a long time since we have seen you, your such a big boy now aren't you?" Cole said to the apprehensive boy. Immediately Chris smiled at him.

"Meez a big boy daddy!" He exclaimed.

Wyatt chuckled "I know buddy." Cole at that moment came forward and tickled Chris under his chin, causing the child to laugh uncontrollably and squirm in his father's arms. Everyone smiled at the sound. Piper looking forward to having the sound of tiny feet in the manor.

Cole then proceeded to follow his wife's example and lifted the boy out of his father's arms to place him on his hip. "So what's this here?" Cole asked motioning to Chris's chocolate covered face. "Have you been having ice cream without me? You know what that means don't you?" He asked the child who looked confused and shook his head as the others in the room chuckled softly. "It means that we will have to get some more later, so that I can get some as well." Chris giggled at this and then started his childish blabbering of the day again to his two new favourite uncles.

Yes it seems that life is going alright for the Halliwell family. Reunited they would face all demons together (literally and figuratively). Christopher Perry Halliwell grows up in a loving happy family, not once thinking about his life with his mother again, a new chapter had begun, who knows what will happen next?

_A/N so that is it done. I know that it is a rubbish ending but I am considering doing a sequel. If you are interested let me know and I will try and pick one of the many ideas that I have for sequels, and if you are interested in a Prequel let me know and I will try my best._

_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think PLEASE!!_


End file.
